The TP Fairy Tales!
by yuni30
Summary: Now changed to TP fairy tales. Each Chapter has a parody of a fairy tale with our beloved TP characters! Enjoy! Read and Review!
1. Jim And The Bean Stalk

**Hiya everyone! Lookit! Lookit this! This is a parody of Treasure planet and Jack and The Beanstalk! No, it is not as bad as **_**Visiting For Christmas**_**. Reason why? It's written in a form the ppls of **_**Making Fun of An Old Cyborg **_** should recognize. The funny non serious form where I kid around with a few of the characters and at some point, Jim and Silver are OOC around one character. This being a parody, it should not matter to anyone about if they scream like little girls. **

**Duely noted, I have written this long piece of bold crud just to tell you... I wrote it for pure humor and I do not own any of the original characters listed in the cast except the concept of there being a mouse somewhere in the story. I do not own the mouse either for it is played by someone from TP. (He's not listed in this cast but he's there and it would not be the same without him.) I do own myself... not counting how my parents have paid for pretty much everything except the laptop I own and a few other stuffs... Okay, I'm shutting up now. Shutting up... now. Now... Now! **

**Silver: Shut up! -hits me from behind with the side of his cannon-**

**Me: Aug! -falls over- Shanks Shilver.**

**Silver: No problem, lass!**

**S.s.S**

**Jack and the Beanstalk: TP style!**

Cast:

Jack: Jim

Jack's mom: Sarah

The cow: Long John Silver

The giant: Scroop

The salesman: Billy Bones

Magic harp: Morph

Golden Geese: Delbert and Amelia

Golden eggs: Doppler kids

Yuni: Let the insanity begin! -runs around like a nutcase-

_There once was a boy named Jack._

Jim: Hey...

_He was a very bright kid. He and his mom lived in a little cottage with their valuable cow who somehow could cook things._

Silver: -dressed like a cow- I'm a cooking cow? Why deh devil is dat?

Yuni: Just go with it.

Silver: Moo.

_One day they were broke and couldn't afford supplies so..._

Sarah: Hey, Jim! Could you take the good for nothing pirate cow to town and sell him?

Silver: Ain't dat against the law?

Jim: -is tying a rope around Silver's neck- No, cause you're a cow.

Silver: Moo- Hey! I feel like I'm abou' ta be hung! -reaches up to the rope-

Jim: Can it, Silver, you'll be fine! -leads him to town-

_So, they looked for someone to sell it too. They noticed an old man who was selling beans..._

Billy bones: Hey, boy, I have some special beans.

Silver and Jim: Aaaaah! Zombie! (A.N.: Cue OOC-ness!)

Billy Bones: -.- I ate a magic bean before I died.

Silver and Jim: Oh. -aproaches-

Billy Bones: For just a couple of drubloons I could give it too you.

Jim: Sorry, I just have this stupid pirate cyborg cow!

Silver: Yeah jus' a- Wait! -glares-

Jim: Sorry, you ain't worth much. -shrugs-

Billy Bones: Hmmm... Deal! -Grabs rope and drops beans into Jim's hand and begins to run off with Silver-

Yuni: -happened to be looking at pokemon cards for sale in a window (I'm just too lazy to point out what time this story takes place. Bad Yuni, bad!) and mutters upon seeing Bones running off with

Silver- Those beans must have not brought his brains back. Just his life. -Buddum-Bum-Ching!- (O_o)

Silver: Slow down yeh bloomin' turtle! An' I t'ought you guys were sluggish!

Jim: -looks down at the measly beans- Well... I could use them for soup. -sighs- Mom's gonna _love_ this.

_Later that evening..._

Sarah: You _what_,Jim?

Jim: Well... You see, this old turtle said he had some magic beans. Me and Silver meandered over there and he said for some drubloons he could give them to me. Unfortunately I mentioned that I only had Silver and before I knew it the stupid old geizer was running off with the only cooking, cyborg cow in the whole galaxy! -sits down and masages his temple-

Sarah: Well, it looks like we don't even have dinner now! -Throws the beans out the window-

Yuni: -ish stalking them for no real reason and the beans hit ma head- Hey... -grabs beans and looks at them- She's right, cause these are all yucky and dry! -throws them on the ground and throws water on them then runs off-

_The next day..._

Jim: -riding around on his solar surfer when he realizes there's this big green plant next to his house- Woah! Check it out! -laughs- I'm gonna see how far up this joker goes! -flies up into the clouds and looks around- Wow... not much up here is- Hey a mansion! -flies up to mansion, lands, and knocks on door-

Door: -no answer-

Jim: -shrugs- heh, no one's home-

Door: -ish opened by something giant-

Jim: Sweet! -walks through the crack of the door with his solar surfer and flies up to this "platform"-

Morph: -ish a harp playing "fifteen men on a dead man's chest"-

Jim: Is... that a shape shifter?

Morph: -turns to himself- Shape shifter!

Doppler: Well, Jim, it's good to see you.

Amelia: What on earth are you doing here Mr. Hawkins?

Jim: Oh hey Captan, Do- -sees they're dressed like geese- Holy crap!

Doppler kids: -dressed like golden eggs- Hi uncle Jim! -run toward him and tackles him-

Jim: Hey, I didn't know you'd be here!

_Then all of a sudden..._

Scroop: Fitter, Ratter, double hissssss! I sssssee a cabin boy who needssss to mind hissss own busssinessss! (A.N.: Holy frig! Scroop's back! O_O Did he eat a magic bean, too?)

Jim: Crud! Everyone run! -runs-

Everyone: -runs and finds a mouse hole to hide in-

Jim: We escaped, for now. -turns around and sees mounds of treasure and robot dressed like a rat- Uh...

B.E.N.: I bet you guys weren't expecting me! Hi Jim!

Everyone: No, no we weren't.

Doppler kids: -trips over wire and the whole floor drops out-

Everyon plus gold: -land on top of Jim's house-

Doppler: Wow...

Amelia: Now, that, was one of my more gossamer landings!

Drummer: -Buddum-Bum-Ching!-

Amelia: -Hiss-

Drummer: -runs away from her-

Doppler kids: Woohoo! Let's do that again!

Jim: Uh... guys? -points to Scroop scaling down the beanstalked looking utterly peeved-

Scroop: -devious hiss-

_And then..._

Silver: Hey! I ditched Bones! He kept pokin' me wit' a cattle prod...

Everyone: -holds back a snicker cause Silver's still dressed like a cow-

Silver: -looks and sees Scroop- Oh crud... -shoots the beanstalk with his cannon-

Yuni: -watching from afar- Die, demon bug, die! O_e

Beanstalk: -falls-

Scroop: Aaaauuuug! Nooooos!

Yuni: Yea! Yesh! Wooo!

Jim: Is that Yuni?

Amelia: I'm not sure.

Doppler: I hope so.

Silver: As do I. -holds up cannon- Kill Yuni... }:|

B.E.N.: Don't kill Yuni!

Doppler Kids: Who?

Beanstalk: -squishes Scroop's head like the bug that he is-

Drummer: -ish sittinmg next to me away from Amelia- -Buddum-Bum-Ching?-

Yuni: Don't you have a job?

Drummer: This _is_ my job!

Everyone: -cheers-

_And so they lived happily ever-_

Jim: Hey there's still more!

Yuni: I'm bored now!

Jim: But still! More of the story!

Yuni: I dun't care!

-Does it really quick before Jim can stop me- _And so they lived happily ever after. The end!_

Jim: Hey! What about the part where we buy a nice big house and everyone lives there?

Yuni: I said I'm bored now!

Silver: We do? Say, can dat be part of it?

Amelia: Then we hire a maid and make Silver the cook.

Silver: An' who says I wanna be deh cook?

Doctor: That _is _your other proffession.

Silver: Well... I'm retired from i' now, so Mrs. H. can be deh cook. -thinks- An' Jimbo woul' make a

good house maid.

Drummer: -Buddum-Bum-Ching!-

Silver: -shakes fist at the drummer- Git outta 'ere, yeh broke bum!

Drummer: O_o Aaaah! -flees-

Jim: Gaaah! -runs to me- Please, Yuni. Don't continue the story!

Yuni: Really? I thought you wanted me to continue it.

Jim: No!

Yuni: Okay.

_And so Jack the rebelious teen, his mom, Silver the cow, Delbert the goose, Amelia the goose-_

Jim: I get a bad feeling about this.

Sarah: So do I.

_The Doppler eggs, B.E.N. the mouse, and Morph the magic harp/shape shifter lived all happily together in a big mansion with Jim as the maid and his mom as the cook._

Jim: Gack! I knew it!

Sarah: Nnnnoooooooo! (A.N.: OOC again. Who cares? It's a parody!) DDDDDD:

**S.s.S**

**And so it concludes the craziness of my parody! Hope you enjoyed the nuttiness of which is my imagination! Get more of the craziness in **_**Making fun of An Old Cyborg**_**! XDD**

**Silver: No! Whatever ye do! Do no' look at deh aforementioned story!**

**Me: Ah, can it, Silver! They already know!**

**Silver: -still groveling for you ppls not to-**

**Me: Who're you going to listen to? Me or the overdramatic pirate? -motions to Silver-**

**Silver: 'Over dramatic' **_**what? **_**D:{-**

**Me: Ah! -runs-**

**Silver: Arrrrg! Yuuuuuuuunnnniiiiii! -chases-**


	2. BEN And The Three Bears! XD

**Hello all! This is the insane Yuni! By the way, this series of parody fairy tales will be called: The TP Fairy Tales from now on. Here ya go! Chapter two of The TP Fairy tales! Enjoy!**

**S.s.S**

**B.E.N. And The Three Bears!**

**Cast:**

_**Goldilocks:**_ **B.E.N.**

_**Papa Bear:**_ **Long****John** **Silver**

_**Mama Bear:**_ **Captain****Amelia**

_**Baby Bear:**_ **James** **P.****Hawkins**

_**Berry Pickers:**_ **Yuni**, **Sarah** **Hawkins**, and **Dr.** **Delbert** **Doppler**

_**Pet animal of the bears:**_ **Morph**

_There was once was a robot named BEN. He skipped through the forest, without the slightest care in the world._

BEN: -skipping through forest- Ladeedadeeda -singing very off key-

Yuni: -in the bushes- Aaaaaah! Ma ears! -covers them-

_There were three bears in this forest that lived in a cottage somewhere. There was a Papa bear..._

Silver: C_e Hey! Why do I gotta be in dis story, eh?

Yuni: Cause I want you to be in it!

Silver: Ugh... One day, I'll kill Yuni!

_A mama bear..._

Amelia: -dressed in a bear suit- Mr. Silver, it appears we'll be taking part in her hoax.

Silver: Gaaaaah! C-Cap'n Amelia! -kneels like a beggar- Don't arrest me!

Amelia: Oh tish-tosh! Not in the story, Mr. Silver...

_And a baby bear..._

Jim: -looks at Amelia and Silver- Why am _I _the baby bear? And why isn't Silver wearing a suit?

Silver: Don'tcha know, lad? I'm part ursa. Part bear! I don' need one fer dis story!

Jim: -grumbles-

_One day, BEN came across the house the three bears lived in..._

Silver: I made some fresh stew fer breakfast!

Jim: Don't you mean porridge?

Silver: I wouldn't be picky if I were ye!

Morph: -flies from Silver's pocket and chatters-

Silver: I didn' ferget ye, Morphy! -placed a really small dish down for Morph-

Morph: -squeals and dives for it- Hot, hot, hot! -jumps back-

Silver: Now, we 'ave ta let it cool...

Amelia: We could go for a walk...

Jim: Are you daft, captain? Dressed like this? -motions to his and Amelia's bear suits-

Amelia: Mr. Hawkins, we wouldn't be too much different than the vermin that inhabit this forest, let alone this cottage! -motions to Silver-

Silver: Yeah, Ji- Hey! Wait a seco-

Amelia: We _**WILL**_ go for a walk! -walks out the door-

Silver: -looks to Jim- I guess me an' deh cap'n are going fer a walk. Jim you stay here and clean up. I wanna see this house spotless when we return! -slams door as he walks out-

Jim: -grumbles- Just like him to leave me with chores...

BEN: Hummdeedum... Hey! A house! -knocks- Hmmm... -opens the door- No one's home. -smells stew- Huh, someone cooked stew! I'm gonna taste it! -runs to stew-

Jim: Hmm? I could have sworn someone was here. -walks to see the door was left open- Uh... Silver slammed it shut, how'd it open again?

BEN: -tastes Silver's bowl- Too tangy! -tastes Amelia's bowl- To tasteless! -tastes Morph's- Too small! -has the bowl on his head- But the bowl makes a good hat! -tastes Jim's- Eh... to scrappy! -throws it out- Gee, who made that stew? They're horrible cooks who ever they are.

Jim: -walks in the kitchen to see someone tasted all the stew and probably threw out his and took Morph's- Okay, now that's messed up!

BEN: -sits in Silver's chair- Too big... -gets up and sees a noticeable dent in the seat- And who ever he is needs to lose some pounds.

Silver: -walking with Amelia and gets this odd feeling- I think I need to hurt a robot sometime later...

BEN: -sits in Amelia's- Eh... to fancy. -gets up and sees a stain- I think its time for an oil change...

Amelia: -walking with Silver then gets an odd feeling- I think I need to kill a robot later on...

Silver: I jus' said dat!

Amelia: Did not!

Silver: -adjusts his hat- Did so!

Amelia: Did so!

Silver: Did not!

Amelia: Ha! Point made! -points to Silver-

Silver: -grumbles-

BEN: -swinging in Morph's perch- Weeee! This is fun! -hops onto Jim's small wooden chair from perch and breaks it- Ouch! Too flat! -runs to beds-

Jim: -inspects chairs and sees rust on Silver's- Crap, he's gonna kill me. -looks to Amelia's and sees oil stains- Then Amelia's gonna dig me up and kill me again. -sees the perch swinging a little and notices his chair is broken then looks to the where the audience would be if there was one- I hate my life...

BEN: -Swinging in Silver's hammock and nearly gets tangled up in it- Too spacer-y and big! -lays on Amelia's- To flat and decorative. -lays on Jim's which is really just a sleeping bag- To hard and bori- Hey! -spots the plush teddy Morph likes to sleep on- This is Soooo soft... -hugs the teddy-

Jim: -sees BEN cuddling the teddy- BEEEEENNNNNN? What the heck are you doing here? You messed up the house! When Silver get's back, he's gonna kill me! Then Amelia's gonna dig me up and kill me again! And Morph will annoy me till the end of time!

Silver: -walks in the door- 'Ello, Jimbo! We're ba- -sees everything a wreck- _**JIMBO!**_

Jim: Aaaah! -jumps ten feet in the air-

Amelia: -storms in angrily- What in the name of the Etherium happened here, Mr. Hawkins?

Silver: I would like ta know deh same! -prods Jim's chest with a mechanized finger-

Jim: Look, it wasn't my fault! -points to BEN, still cuddling the teddy-

Silver: Git outta 'ere yeh blasted bot!

BEN! O_O! -drops the teddy and runs off into the forest past Delbert, Sarah and Yuni picking berries-

Sarah: Looks like BEN finally got into more trouble than he realized.

The three of them: -watch as Jim, Silver, Amelia, and Morph dash after him-

Yuni: And it looks like those three aren't too happy either...

Delbert: Your abunda- _absolutely _right!

_And so after the chase, the three bears lived happily ever after... the end!_

Silver: -from the distance- Get back 'ere, ye good fer nothin' machine!

Amelia: We'll teach you not to mess with us on a Sunday!

Jim: If I catch that worthless navigator...

Yuni: Okay then... Looks like it'll be a while before the official end. ^^;

**S.s.S**

**Well? Well? How'd you like it? Quite fun and different from the usual "Goldilocks And The Three Bears" Any suggestions for another, please, don't hesitate to review! XD**


	3. Officer And Pirate! XP

**Hey all! T'is I, the nutty insane author! I do not own the original Hansel And Gretel! I do not earn anything that is not mine in this except the crazed reactions! I do own me and and my silliness! No you may not steal it. -glares at people who want it- Anywho... enjoy!**

**S.s.S**

**Cast: **

_**Mother: Sarah Hawkins**_

_**Father: Triple D.**_

_**Hansel: Long John Silver**_

_**Gretel: Captain Amelia  
><strong>_

_**Forest Animals: Jim, and Sarah Hawkins**_

_**Annoying and random authoress in the story of the characters: **__**Moia**__**! **_

**Doppler: Do not call me Triple D!**

**Yuni: Three D?**

**Doppler: My full name will work fine!**

**Yuni: Fine... -changes it to Dr. Delbert Doppler-**

_There once was a family who couldn't afford enough food to eat..._

Doppler: Huuuungry...

Sarah: Uuuugh... I know Delbert. Ugh, and Yuni, never pair me up with him again!

Doppler: What will we do?

Sarah: Take our 'kids' out to the forest and leave them there. -motions to Silver sitting in front of the T.V. munching on popcorn, where he got it... well we have our suspicions... and Amelia glaring at him-

Doppler: But dear, they'll die in the forest!

Sarah: Your milking the act, Delbert! Besides, Silver has a giant arm cannon and Amelia has laser pistol. They'll be fine!

Delbert: -sigh-

Silver: So... we're goin' rogue, eh Cap'n?

Amelia: I would expect of you no less to run off.

Yuni: -appears out of no where- Yeah, but I'll have this to curve him! -whips out a tape player with "I've got a jar of dirt" on it.

Silver: Oh frig! -jumps back in terror-

Yuni: Yep! Bye! -runs out of the house laughing maniacally-

Everyone: -stares after her-

_The next day..._

Doppler: Son... daughter... See ya! -runs off-

Silver: Well t'at was very uncharacter- -smells something in the air- Eh? Wa's dat? Candy? -begins to salivate- Been quite a bit since I last 'ad candy...

Amelia: Silver... -walks ahead- There is no way, within a hundred miles from here, that there is ca-

Silver: -grabs Amelia's arm while rushing in another direction- I'm gonna find tha' scent!

Amelia: O_O Silver, as much as it is hard to believe, your weight issues do not need to be worsened by _cand-_! -hits his back suddenly- Oof! Watch it!

Silver: -grins happily- A house made o' pure candy... My dreams 'ave been realized!

Yuni: -hiding in the bushes- Huh... and I thought his dreams were of the Loot of a Thousand Worlds.

Silver: -glares at her then goes back to salivating- A house... made of candy... Miiiiine...

Amelia: -rolls eyes- I will never stoop to such leve-

Silver: -begins gnawing on the door- Caaaandy...

Amelia: -draws gun and shoots door-

Silver: Gaaa! -jumps away and looks at Amelia- Amelia, t'is is mut'ny! Mut'ny!

Amelia: -sighs-

Scroop: -opens door- Who ssshot my doo- -sees Silver and Amelia- Ah... Come in... eat asss much as you like...

Silver: XD Yes! -begins gnawing on a wall-

Amelia: You will never get me to eat! I am a woman of fine tastes!

Scroop: -looks at Silver- You're fat enough already, old man. -locks him up-

Silver: Wha' deh devil?

Amelia: -scoffs- I've read this story-

Scroop: Sssshut up and eat! Or I will force you! -locks her up with Silver-

Silver: -sighs- All me fault...

Amelia: Yes, yes it was!

Silver: Hey, I was bein' pitiful fer deh story!

Amelia: No one cares at this point, Silver!

Silver: -looks down all sad then perks up- Ah... yes dat's righ'! -whistles- Morphy! Morph! Come 'ere boy!

Morph: Yes, yes, yes?

Silver: -points to Scroop- Ye were a magic harp before... ye t'ink ye could put ol' scorpion face ta sleep?

Morph: -squeaks worriedly-

Scroop: Whatsss going on here?

Silver: Er.. nuthin... jus' whistling. -whistles very poorly-

Scroop: Grrr... Jusssst don't do that again.

Silver: Eh... alright.

Scroop: -Goes back to fixing his meal- Now to prepare your Ursssid ssuflet add a dasssh of sssalt to the mix...

Silver: -blinks and looks to a "bar" in his cage- Hop to it, Morph!

Morph: -turns into a harp and plays "Fifteen Men on a Dead Man's Chest"-

Scroop: Now add a... add a... -snores-

Silver: Good work, Morphy! -switches hand to cannon and blasts their way out of the cell- An' jus' so ol' Scroop won' 'bug' us again... -shoots support beams and grabs Amelia's arm- Lets git outta here!

Amelia: For the first time in this chapter, you've come up with something that'll actually lead to something good!

House: -crumbles as soon as Silver, Morph, and Amelia are out-

Silver: Wew... dat was close!

Amelia: Too close...

Morph: Mhmm...

Jim: -dressed like a squirrel- Hey Silver...

Silver: Gahahahaha! Jimbo's a squirrel!

Morph: -squeals in delight and licks Jim's cheek-

Sarah: I'm a bird... I play two parts... -looks down-

Amelia: XDD I'm sorry, Sarah, but be glad your not paired with him! -motions to Silver-

Silver: -places hands on hips- 'ey now!

B.E.N.: -dressed like a fox- And I'm a mongoose dog!

Everyone: That's-

GIR: -pops out of bushes dressed like a dog- Hey! I'm a mongoose dog! -points to Jim- Hi Squirrel!

Yuni: O_O" Where the heck did GIR come from? He isn't even a TP Chara- -face palms- I give up... you people are strange...

**S.s.S**

**Hey again people! I hoped you like ma parody! If you want more of the craziness of this, review with suggestions... This one was done as per requests! (See it works, doesn't it?) -laughs and runs off with an insane look in my eye-**


	4. Rebel Red Riding Hood

**Hi everyone! This story is brought to you in part by: Disney, who obviously owns the TP charries, me and my weirdness (just in case you get confuzzled... I own me and my weirdness! No one else!), the original creator of "Red Riding Hood", and my good friend Silverwolf for the idea! Enjoy the crazy!**

**Cast: **

**Red Riding Hood: James P. Hawkins **

**Granny: Sarah Hawkins**

**Wolf: Long John Silver**

**Timber Jack: Mr. Arrow**

**Bus Driver (What the freak? When did we put bus drivers in fairy tales!): B.E.N.**

**The villain stalkers: Yuni, Captain Amelia, DDD (At least it's not 'Triple D. or '3D' XD), and Morph!**

**Sarah: Why am I the granny?**

**Yuni: Just go with it or you'll be next on my parody list of pranks! -evil glare-**

**Sarah: -backs away- Okay, Yuni!**

_There once was a boy who wore a red hood. They called him "Rebel Red Riding Hood". He walked through the forest on his way to see his grandma..._

Jim: -walking with a dark red hood on with sharpie markered 'Kill me, I'm gay!' on the front with a basket- Stupid Yuni... and her stupid parody...

Silver: -dressed like a wolf and hiding in the bushes- Ne-he-he... time to- -gets hit with a floating frying pan-

Yuni: Silver, it isn't time to act yet.

Silver: -gets up dazedly- Morph! I t'ought ye were on me side!

Morph: -turns back to himself and cuddles my cheek-

Yuni: He took quite a- what did ya call it? 'A shine to me', I do believe?

Silver: -scowls at her furiously-

Jim: -looking through the basket- A toy mouse... a can of cat food... Amelia packed her a picnic, not a health basket for my mo- er granny!

Amelia: -looks back into her basket- Woops...

Delbert: Huh... I wonder if there's anything in there for me-

Amelia: No... it's for a lone picnic to ease my mind!

Jim: -pulls out some sort of plant stuff and sniffs, then faints- Ugh...

Amelia: Dear god... That's where my emergency nip went. It was missing for a month!

Yuni: It goes bad in three weeks! Quick, someone do something!

A few hours later and some strange medicines and poison ivy:

Jim: -rubbing himself down with ointment, while sitting on a rock with a conveniently placed bus stop sign- Ugh... stupid Doc. -grins- At least I have the right basket now.

B.E.N.: -has the bus screeching to a stop due to high speed and opens the door- Hi Jimmy!

Jim: :| I thought killed you two chapters ago...

B.E.N.: Nah... Yuni was unspecific about what really happened so, here I am! Ya need a ride, Jimmy Buddy?

Jim: -ish now annoyed- Don't call me 'Jimmy Buddy', B.E.N. It's Jim! And what is a bus stop doing in the middle of the woods?

B.E.N.: Uh... -shrugs- I dunno!

Yuni: -shouts from the bushes- This ain't a baseball game!

Amelia: What the heck?

Yuni: You never heard of the "Who's on First?" skit, made way back in the 1950's or 1960's? It's funney...

Everyone: -now wondering if Yuni needs medication- No...

B.E.N.: You sure you don't need a ride, Jimmy?

Jim: o_o BEN... you can't even drive a long boat without crashing...

Yuni: -calls from the bushes- Jim got ran over by a long boat! While teaching BEN how to drive!

Amelia: Can we please use the old catnip on her?

Yuni: O_o No! I'm the Authoress.

B.E.N.: But it's such a long walk, and I'm _not_ leaving-

Jim: -gives BEN the mother of all no nonsense glares like he did on TP-

BEN: Unless... he looks at me... like that... Bye Jim! -zooms off-

Jim: -gets up and walks with his flower covered basket in hand- Ugh... why flowers...

_As he walked-_

BEN: -crashes somewhere into a tree... Thankfully away from Jim- I- I'm okay- Hey! Where's my memory? -stumbling out of the emergency back door of the bus- Oh a mind is a _terrible _thing to lose! Agh... -grabs head-

Yuni: Oivay...

_As Rebel Red Riding Hood walked on he was confronted by a big, overweight, cyborg wolf!_

Silver: -reading the news paper- Well... at least I know what the lottery is today...

Yuni: Ahem! Your cue, Silver!

Silver: Eh? Wha'? -snaps head up in confusion- What was I suppose to go on at?

_**He was confronted by a big, overweight, cyborg wolf!**_

Silver: Oh, yeah. -jumps out in front of Jim- Hey t'ere boy. Whatcha got in dat there basket?

Jim: Oh... Well I have these mints and some ingredients for a cake.

Silver: -salivating- Cake... Mint candies... -looks dazed-

Jim: Uh... okay... If you don't mind, Silver, I gotta go.

Silver: -blinks back into reality- Uh... t'ere's wild creatures in these hear woods. Ye' don' need an escort?

Jim: -scoffs- Are you kidding, Silver? I'm talking to one right now!

Silver: -ignores the insult- Ye don' know what other wild beasts are out there! I'm tellin' ye!

Jim: Uh huh... -points to nowhere in particular- Hey look! There's a pie!

Silver: Wha'? I don' fall fer those tricks anymore!

Jim: Fine then... -digs into his basket and pulls a small hand full of mints out- Go get 'em Silver! -Pretends to throw mints-

Silver: C_O -runs after mints-

Jim: Stupid old geezer... -snickers and walks on-

Silver: Wha' deh devil? Tha' tricky pup pulled one over on me! At least I know the fastest way ta get there! -raises mechanized hand in air- Taxi!

Taxi: -pulls up and zooms off with Silver in it-

Yuni: Now, how in the San Francisco Bay-

Everyone: -looking at Yuni oddly-

Yuni: There are worse things for me to say... Anyway, how does anyone get a taxi or bus out here? This is the _woods _not the city!

Amelia: It could be a concrete jungle...

Yuni: Har, har...

Jim: -walks up and knocks on the door of his 'granny's' house- I hope my mom is faring well in this crazy story... -hears some things falling over and a few curses- What the heck?

Silver: -in a bed with the cover's over him and a really poorly put together disguise of a granny- Come-  
>Ahem... -calls in a mock sweet tone- Come in!<p>

Jim: That sounded more piratey than what she usually sounds like... -walks in and sees Silver's poor act of mockery- Okay... you were _not _cut out for that role!

Silver: -_- Jus' say the bloody line, lad...

Jim: Yeah... okay... Uh... Grandma, what weight you've gained!

Silver: 'Ey! Did Yuni write tha' script?

Jim: Nah... I added on... And Granny, what a big nose you have! You must be able to smell a pizza shop a mile away from here with that honker!

Silver: Me nose ain't dat big! -covers his nose with his regular hand-

Jim: -ish now reading off of a note card- And... um... What weird eyes you have! I could have sworn you had two _normal_ eyes on your face... And your ears... uh... What happened to the other, and why do they look so small and puny?

Silver: -low growl- Say one more insult... I dare ye Jimbo...

Jim: And grandma... What an idiotic sailor voice you ha-

Silver: Dat's it! -springs from the bed- I'm gonna kill you! -is poised to strangle Jim when...-

Arrow: -has apparently ate a magic bean from the first story and hopping through the forest cutting trees down willy nilly- I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! Doodleedee! -crashes into the wall and blinks when he sees Silver- Aaaaagh! A pirate! -runs away-

Silver: -now looking at Arrow running away like a maniac- Uh... okay? -nudges Jim- Hey, lad, I'll fergive ye of the insults if you come with me to chase down Mista Arrow.

Jim: Sounds good.

_And so they lived happily ever after... the end!_

Silver: Uh... -chasing Arrow with Jim- Did we ferget somet'in?

Jim: I dunno...

Yuni: This ain't a baseball game!

Amelia: We know, Yuni!

Back at Rebel Red's granny's place:

Sarah: -dressed like a granny and locked in a closet and banging on the door- Hello? Anyone out there to lend a hand? I'm trapped!

**Hey peoples! Thanks for reading my insanity filled chapter! Review with ideas please! Uh... Someone asked me to do a "The Little Mermaid" one, so please note: I only do short fairy tales. Ones like the kind you find in Grim's Fairy Tales (The book). Short ones that will not take three chapters to write! This is a collection of ficlets! Crazy odd ficlets, but ficlets nonetheless. Any way... Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. The Longest Christmas Special Evaaaarrr!

'**Allo people of the world! Kay, I couldn't decide which parody to write on, so… I took what ispiration that was strongest, and so far, TP Fairy Tales has been gnawing at me more than Making Fun of An Old Cyborg! So… I've decided to do a Christmas special- odd, seeing the next holiday is Halloween- but that may be part of the reason for the Christmas special. You see, just last week I watched the newer version of The Christmas Carol. And I thought, just as Scrooge was yelling pitifully as a tiny bite sized man "You're fired! Fiiiirrrred!" up at his cleaning lady when the last spirit was there… I'd write a parody on in it in TP Fairy Tales! Just to warn you, this chapter may be long (like this Author's note) so... Yeah… (Edit: this was originally supposed to be posted before Halloween.)**

**Cast:**

**Scrooge: Captain Nathanial Flint (La-gasp! You didn't think he'd be here did ya?)**

**Jacob Marley: B.E.N.**

**Nephew: Scroop**

**Cratchit: Delbert Doppler**

**Tiny Tim: Jim Hawkins**

**Cratchit's wife: Sarah (though she begged me not to...) **

**Donation guy: Bones**

**Cleaning lady: Arrow (O_o")**

**Ghost of Christmas Past: Captain Amelia**

**Ghost of Christmas present: John Silver**

**Pet of GCPresent: Morph**

**Ghost of Christmas future: Scroop again… (he wanted both roles… -.-)**

**Crazy random girl who has a bunch of crazy roles: ME!**

There was a stingy man named Scrooge…

Flint: -grumbling- My money… -looks at Christmas decorations on a door- Christmas… Hmmph…

Yuni: -in the sky as some random spirit- I think I picked the perfect man for this one…

Silver: Why, cause he's stingy and old?

Yuni: -slaps Silver- No, cause he's devious and deserves to be picked on… besides, You wouldn't want his role.

Silver: Oh? An' why ever so?

Yuni: Cause, he gets tormented by ghosts!

Silver: Which I'm one of… And why the devil am I painted in glowing gold?

Yuni: Cause… I wanted to have you look like you did in "Miracle"!

Silver: -grumbling-

Yuni: Okay… now back to the story! And stop grumbling! –smacks him again-

Flint: -Walks by Christmas carolers which are former pirates in disguise singing-

Christmas Carolers: Here comes Mr. Skin 'Flint'! Here comes-

Flint: -raises hands in disgust- Please. Just. **STOP**!

Pirate Carolers: -sneer- Why?

Flint: -growls- What do ya think? –storms off to find BEN- Gees! It's no wonder that you guys don't get any money!

BEN: -dancing outside the counting house- La-da-dee-da-da-dee! La-da-dee-da-da! –singing to previous song sung by Christmas carolers-

Flint: Shuddup, you piece of metal!

BEN: Okay… Hey, Flint, you think I could go buy something across the street?

Flint: You got money?

BEN: Yep! –wanders across-

Cart: -hits BEN-

Flint: D8-8-8 Ca-rap!

A full year later:

Flint: -sitting in the counting office counting doubloons- Now let's see... This goes to-

Delbert: Umm... Excuse me, Mr. Flint, sir?

Flint: -glares at Delbert- Yes?

Delbert: Erm... Is it okay if I can light a fire, it's-

Flint: No! My coal! -hugs coal box-

Delbert: O_o Oooookaaaayyy...?

Scroop: -Walks in a little too happy for his own liking- Hello, uncle. Merr- merrr... -can't remember how to say "Merry Christmas"-

Delbert: 'Merry Christmas'?

Scroop: Yessss... that! Merry Chrisssthmathew.

Delbert: O_o -smacks forehead-

Flint: Humbug!

Scroop: I'm not a humbug! I'm a splob- Arachnid!

Flint: Not you! Christmas!

Scroop: Erm... why Chrisssmatnea?

Delbert: -smacks his forehead again-

Flint: Because... People spend too much on it.

Scroop: Sssso? How bad can Chrochetamasss-

Delbert: -smacks his head once more and gets angered looks from the two fiends-

Flint: I'll tell you what's wrong with it! People are too happy, even the poor! They should be surviving not spending on frivolous gifts and food!

Scroop: Why would they be ssspending on food and giftsss again?

Delbert and Flint: Seriously, dude?

Scroop: What? It'ss not my fault I can't keep up with the ssstor-

Delbert and Flint: Yes it is!

Scroop: -rolls eyes and sighs (I'm a poet and I didn't know it! XD)- Whatever, jusssst… -looks at note card- come to my housse for dinner.

Flint: -looks slightly green- No…

Scroop: -whines- Aw… why not?

Flint: I have a feeling the main dish will be a giant bug stuffed with assorted bug guts…

Everyone in audience: -looks green at the thought-

Scroop: Oh… okay… -looks dejected- Merry Flop Day-

Delbert: -bangs on his desk in exaggerated anger- It's 'Christmas', you imbecile!

Scroop: Umm… Anyway, merry Cheetosss day, uncle! –exits-

Delbert: -looks to Flint- Seriously, did Yuni have to pick HIM?

Flint: I dunno… She said it had something to do with my likeness to the guy.

Delbert: -snickers- Oh, yes.

Flint: Shuddup and get back to work, dog face.

Delbert: -ish insulted but heads back to work- And I'm gathering I have to come to work, right?

Flint: Gee… what do YOU think?

Delbert: Drat…

Bones: (I had to chase him down- explanation for the late entrance) -waltzes in- Hello, Flinty!

Flint: O_o by 3. Not you!

Bones: You wanna donate to the poor? -grins all cheekily-

Flint: No! I hate the poor! I like PILLAGING!

Bones: Okay... I'll put you down as... wait was that a no?

Flint: Yes.

Bones: Yes, you'll donate? :D

Flint: No, yes it was a "no".

Bones: -looks dejected- But the po-

Flint: -rolls eyes- You used to work under me therefore, I know you couldn't care less!

Bones: But... -looks even more dejected- Alright... -walks out the door-

Later, Scrooge walked down the cold streets, scowling at everyone and thus people died of his laser vi-

Flint: -to a random white haired girl telling the story in two warm soft, black coats- Hey, they did not!

Yuni: Oh… Too much exaggeration, huh?

Flint: Ummm… yeah.

Yuni: Okies!

Flint: Hmmph… -walks down to a dark dismal mansion- Huh… this wasn't how it was displayed in the brochure. –opens gate and walks into the yard and walks up to the door- Darn it's cold!

Yuni: -standing off to the side- Whatcha think it'd be? Summer?

Flint: -jumps then growls at her- Do you have to follow me _everywhere_?

Yuni: Nah… not until new characters enter the story, or else I'll get bored. –has a derpy look-

Flint: -grumbles as he unlocks the door and goes into a dark room and igniting a candle- Stupid writer…

Yuni: -in the dark- Bwahhahahahahaha!

Flint: -screams like a little girl- Who was that?

Yuni: -walks into light- Me, you idiot!

Flint: Oh… -walks up to his room, locks it, slightly spooked, and picks up a pot of gruel- Yech! Who eats this?

Yuni: You, you idiot!

Flint: -looks at the disgusting slop- Why?

Yuni: Cause your cheap.

Flint: So I kept a _few_extra drubloons for myself, big deal! Doesn't mean I have to eat gruel!

Yuni: You could have what Scroop's probably having.

Flint: -looks green- Yech! I'll reheat the gruel. The scalding dulls the disgusting taste. –puts it over fire in his fire place-

Yuni: -rolls eyes and looks at watch- Oh! New charrie- er… sort of! Bye, Stingy! –disappears in cloud of smoke-

Flint: -at my exit- O_o by 3 –hears chains and bricks- D888 What the heck?

Door: -knob turns-

Flint: -rolls eyes- Feh… still a hum-

BEN: -throws some sort of engine block through the room and appears- Woooh! That thing is heeeeaaavy!

(Please note: BEN is not really dead, in fact, thanks to Jim he's easy to repair. BEN is simply acting through a hologram- so if you stopped reading this cause BEN died, you really need to remember that I'm not too big a fan of character death unless they are Scroop! [Just ask Wherever Girl... I flipped out on one of her stories when one of the character's "Seemed" to die or going to die...]

Scroop: Hey!

Yuni: Sorry man, it's the truth! Oh… in case you didn't read the whole AN this is a looooong chapter cause it's a special!)

Flint: But… you're dead!

BEN: Nope- wait… yep! –grins oddly-

Flint: And you carry a giant engine block around… why?

BEN: Cause… I wanna? Anywho… unless you wanna carry something like **that** –points to engine block- you need to learn from three spirits and- le gasp! A ghost pie! –picks up engine block and throws it out the window- Aaaah! Wrong choice! –appears to fall out window-

Flint: -walks over to window- Poor sap… -looks down and sees assorted ghosts- Yiiiikes! –runs back and hides under his bed- Moooommmmyyyy!

Yuni: -rolls eyes from a corner by the window- Crybaby! In the newer version a ghost actually went after Scrooge! –points to the shaking six or eight eyed creature shaking frightfully under his bed- He only saw a ghost! –snickers-

Flint: -scowls from under bed- Shuddup!

Yuni: Meh… First spirit! –throws a handful of sparkles on the ground and disappears-

Time warp:

Flint: -now in his bed sleeping soundly-

Amelia: -glowing in a crisp white captain's uniform- Ahem… Mr. Flint.

Flint: -snoring- Aw… ten more minutes, mom?

Amelia: Mr. Flint!

Flint: -squirms- But mommy… I don't wanna go to school today…

Amelia: }:| Get up! –pushes him out of bed-

Flint: Aaah! I'm up, I'm up!

Amelia: It's about bleedin' time!

Flint: -looks Amelia over- Wow… you're hot for a spirit.

Amelia: -flexes claws- Honestly… If you dare flirt with me…

Flint: -nods- I understand, spirit.

Amelia: Now, sir… Let's go. –drags Flint out the window-

Flint: Wow… forceful… -according to the fact that he's drooling he's obviously thinking some dirty thought-

Amelia: Why I never… -claws him-

Flint: Owww!

Amelia: Now…. -Lands them on a snow bank- Please note that these are shadows of what has happened and therefore we cannot change it no matter how we try, for there is no real depth.

Flint: You mean… this is an illusion?

Amelia: -gives Flint a "No duh, you bone head!" look- Yes…

Flint: Okay… Then why are we off the road?

Amelia: Because… I like doing _this_! –pushes Flint into road-

Flint: Yyyaaaaaa! –cart drives through him- Hey… that looked like my ship mates. They didn't like me to much…

Amelia: -shrugs- Author's own reincarnates for the story… meh.

Flint: -looks to Amelia- can I go now?

Amelia: No!

Flint: Drat.

Amelia: -shows everything usually depicted until they get to the dance-

Flint: Yay! A dance! –jigs-

Amelia: You are a poor dancer.

Flint: Ah shuddup! –watches as some woman that has no real back story with Flint dances all romantically with his younger self- Aw… my wife… -tear-

Amelia: To cut it short it was through your stingy and cheap ways that she left you. The end! –snaps fingers and Flint is suddenly falling through air-

Flint: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! DDDDDDD8-8-8 –falls in his bed- She _so_wanted to do that! –shakes head and hears chirping and laughing-

Disembodied voice: Hahaha! Do it again Morphy!

Chirping thing: Christmas is a humbug! –sounds like a high pitched Flint then a squeaky Scroop cackle is heard-

Disembodied voice: Hahaha! –seems to notice a shadow- Come in an' know me better, mate!

Flint: -walks in and sees Silver on top of food and salivates- Can I have some….?

Silver: Heck no! –glares at him- I'm obviously suppose ta be the ghost of Christmas Present. This here's me pet, Morph, an' accordin' ta this book. –pulls out a copy of Treasure Island- I was suppose ta be the only man ye ever feared… but that's beside the point. Stand over 'ere and hang on to this life line! –tosses him a rope-

Flint: What do I need a lifeline –floor starts to tilt- fooor?

Floor: -becomes like the bottom of the invisible elevator in Charlie and the Chocolate factory-

Flint: Crap! Mooommm-

Silver: Don' you start! –bangs his mechanized hand on Flint's head-

Flint: Ouch! –rubs traumatized head-

Both: -see a bunch of christmas related stuff and pauses on a doughnut shop-

Silver: -drooling at the doughnuts- Doughnuts...

Yuni: -walks up to Silver and throws a pie at him- Dude... get over it! -walks back out of the room-

Flint: -looks up at Silver- You hate her too, don't you?

Silver: -scraping pie off his face- Yes. Now... take a look at this! -stears magic room to see into a house-

Flint: -mutters- Stalker...

Silver: -hits Flint with his metal hand again- Shaddup!

Flint: Grrrrr...

Silver: -as they observe a poor family and hear about how Flint's so evil- There will be a dead man 'ere... -notes Jim with a crutch-

Flint: Mmmhmm... Why should I care again...?

Silver: Grrr... Jus' go wit' it!

Jim: -looks up- What the he-

Silver: C_o Time ta go! -switches to a party-

Flint: -looks green as he noted what is what he predicted before hand- Ummm... All I see here is an idiot stuffing his face in a giant bug...

Silver: -smacks his forehead- Honestly... that twit does NOT know how this story goes!

Flint: -rolls eyes- Tell me about it... Hey spirit?

Silver: Eh...?

Morph: -chirps and turns to some red haired guy from an anime that many of you probably haven't heard about (Soul Eater)- Yes? Yes?

Flint: Not that "Spirit" you brainless blob!-clears throat- Will that rebel not as short as Tiny Tim kid die?

Silver: -hits Flint's head with his metal hand- Don' ye be calling Morph brainless! And... Yes, not unless you stop being stingy!

Flint: -thinks- Note to self … throw money every where and then kill the author!

Authoress: O_o -prepares a diversion for later on-

Silver: Well... I couldn' agree any more with ye than that! -shudders- Well... Time to go, Morphy! -disappears and room returns to normal-

Flint: Why me...?

Yuni: Well... I'll be seeing you! XD Have fun with Lord Dea- I mean... Bug Fa- I mean... -_-" You know what I mean... -runs away-

Flint: Er... Why did she run away?

Scroop: -dressed in black- !

Flint: Er... You're not supposed to talk... at all...

Scroop: Oh... But I want to...

Flint: Grrrr... Just lead me through the lesson...

Scroop: Okay... -shows him a bunch of stuff-

Flint: -sees Arrow running around with his blanket over his head- O_o by 3. Why is he running around with my blanket?

Arrow: Yays! I got Flint's blankies! XD

Scroop and Flint: -slaps head- Bone head...

Flint: Okay... aside from idiotic rock people that were brought back to life by magic beans but are now brainless boulders running around with my blankets... Next part please?

Scroop: -nods mysteriously and takes him to a house-

Flint: Hey... this is that kid's place! -sees Delbert all teary eyed (amazing whatchu can do with eye drops)- What's with him?

Scroop: The cabin boy dieeedd... -evil hiss-

Flint: -_-" by 3. Is that all you think about?

Scroop: -shrugs- Pretty much...

Flint: -rolls eyes and walks up steps after Delbert and sees Jim looking like he's dead (dang he's a good actor...)- Ca-rap! I killed the kid with my cheapness! Aaaah!

Scroop: -growls- You did ssssomething I couldn't!

Flint: 888\ You have serious ego issues!

Scroop:-growls- Jussst watch!

Delbert: What will I tell my wife! T_T -dramatacally throws hands in air and runs down the stairs in sheer horror-

Flint: 'Your son is dead...'?

Scroop: Wow... inssssenssssitive much? -takes him to a grave yard-

Flint: -shrugging at Scroop's statement- I didn't knew you care- Aaaaah! -ish now noticing that they are in a grave yard-

Scroop: To make it ssshorter... -points to tombstone- That'll be you next year come chrisssmongoossse.

Flint: -glaring at Scroop- Now I know why that dog guy hated you...

Scroop: Yeah... Whatever... -clicks his claws a few times and Flint is back in his bed-

Flint: Yays! I finally made it back!

Yuni: Hehehehe..

Flint: And where did _you_go?

Yuni: Oh, no where... Just watching this funny anime on my laptop... -motions to a DELL Laptop on my lap-

Flint: How can you get reception in the 18th century?

Yuni: Er... I dunno! -shrugs-

Flint:-walks over to window and sees a meandering random kid- Hey what's today?

Random kid: Uh... it's _Christmas__Day_, you idiot!

Flint: -scowls- How rude... Okay... I need you to do these instructions! -ish handed a paper plane by otherwise preocupied Authoress and throws it-

Kid: -opens and reads it- Wow! Kay! -runs off-

Flint: -shrugs- I'm gonna go see what my... -shivers as he remeber's Arrow running around with his blankets- cleaning 'lady' is doing. -walks out of room-

Arrow: I've got a lovely bunch of cocoanuts! (Apparently the brainwashed brought back from the dead Arrow has a liking to this song...) -ish now dancing around dusting random things in the house with a maid's outfit on-

Flint: O_o by 3. How are you, today... Arrow?

Arrow: I am happy... :D

Flint: -still doesn't know why in the world I even included a cleaning lady in the special- Okay... -walks out the door to meet the kid-

Kid: -throws a wrapped up goose down on the ground- Here! Where's my money?-!

Flint: -holding back anger- Here... -tosses a bag of coins to the kids feet and grumbles- Snobby brat...

Yuni: I'm more snobby! Just ask my grandparents! XD

Flint: -growls- Alright... -grabs goose and walks to his counting place-

Delbert: -walks in three hours late- Sorry! I was sh-shopping and I l-lost track of the time! Aaag!

Yuni: XD He's later than my bus!

Delbert: Uh... Did you follow him here, Yuni?

Yuni: Yep... I'm being quite the villain stalker in this one aren't I?

Delbert: Uh... Yea-

Flint: Delbert... I'm not going to put up with your tardiness any more... You were as slow as Bones, dipped in syrup, concrete and bound to a glacier while using dial up!

Delbert: -blinks- Umm... This is set in the 18th century so... we don't have-

Flint: That's how slow dial up is... it takes more than 18 centuries to load... Any way... You're...

Delbert: -prepares for "YOU'RE FIRED!"-

Flint: Getting paid more! Hahahahahah -laughs like a mad man and throws coins in the air-

Delbert: He's delusional...

Flint: Here's a goose! -gives him the goose from the kid- (I didn't know what he did with it in the original)

Delbert: Yep... he's delusional...

Flint: -walks out the door and walks up to Bones- Here's a good few farthings... -drops farthings in Bones' cup-

Bones: Hey, thanks!

Flint: -rolls eyes- For the record I still don't believe your gonna spend it on the poor... -walks off and tips the pirate carolers-

Carolers: Le-gasp! -begins to fight over money-

Flint: -mutters- Brainless space dogs... -runs into Jim-

Jim: -glares at Flint- You and Silver are stalkers!

Flint: O_e by 3. You weren't even suppose to see us!

Jim: Yeah what ever... Hey, Yuni!

Flint: O_o You know her too?

Jim: Yeah... me and her did a prank on Silver together in another parody!

Yuni: -appears behind Flint- Yesh?

Flint: Aaaaahg! Stop doing that! D888

Jim: Is this stupid long special done yet?

Yuni: Yep!

And then blah-blah-blah... Rebel Cripple Tim became a son to stupid easy to shock Flint Scrooge... And Arrow remained a brainless idiot who has yet to remember that he was a first officer on Amelia's ship...and Scroop finally remembered how to say "Merry Christmas" properly... Hooray...

Scroop: Merry Christmas, uncle Flint!

Yuni: Sorry... you're way off target... in fact you're so off target you wouldn't even be able to hit a bubble that was floating in front of you!

Scroop: Who asked you!

Yuni: No one...

**And so ends this long parody special that took 12 pages on OpenOffice . org (no that is not a site but a writing software) and possibly the same ammount on Word... I hope you guys liked it! I did... I was gafawing at my randomness and so was my dad at the parts he read... Hehehe! That should tell ye something! XDD**

**Ahem... For Making Fun of An Old Cyborg people who love to tag around and help with that story... I need help... I need help to write this... There's a Harry Potter idea that someone told me... I can't remember... Wherever Girl? Welsh Gem? Captainameliagirl? I dunno... But I haven't watched HP in so long I wouldn't remember it enough to make that chappie... So, like with the POTC one, please... I need help! And some inspiring and helpful reviews would be perfect... of course... You may have to tag me on Deviant Art if you REALLY want me to get said reviews... Just look for ffxluvur12. That me... **

**Anywho... Peace out ma random ppl! ^.-Y ~Yuni30~ **

_**~F**_

_**~F**_

_**~X**_

_**~L**_

_**~V**_

_**~R**_

_**~12 at DeviantArt . com. **_


End file.
